Dragons of the Darkened Moon
by Alice Bekett
Summary: After the events of DOTHM,I have finally broken through Raistlin's shield.With Fistandantilus trying to prove he still has power,and trying to find the Hammer of Kharas,life is not getting any easier.Will Raistlin realize that his future depends on me and his choices?Will he realize his true feelings for me in time?Please read the AN at the beginning of the chapter.
1. Tea and Ebony Dragons

Author's Note: I have to thank Quiet Harmony-chan for the title, so thank you! I still don't own Dragonlance. This covers _Dragons of the Dwarven Depths_, the first in the _Lost Chronicles Trilogy._ It takes place between Autumn Twilight and Winter Night, just so you know. Happy reading and let me know what you think!

(LINEBREAK)

"Raistlin?" I asked quietly, ignoring the music, talking and laughter from the party that was still going on. I knocked on the woven scree of grass, twigs and other materials that covered the entrance to the cave.

A loud fit of coughing was my answer, I shifted the screen aside, and shut it behind me. I heard a choked whisper of: "_Shirak_" and the cave was illuminated by the light of Raistlin's staff.

Raistlin was sitting a chair, leaning on a rickety desk as he coughed. Rushed forward, moving aside his spellbooks so he wouldn't cough blood all over them. As I did, blood spattered on the surface of the desk, and some landed on my hand.

"Sorry," He croaked.

"It's okay. You need your tea, right?"

Raistlin nodded jerkily, and began coughing again. I grabbed the mug on the table, and left quickly, sliding the scrreen back into place behind me.

To get to the kitchen nearby, I had to go through the party-goers that were still celebrating the wedding. Hurrying past the drunks, I noticed Caramon and Tika dancing. They looked completely absorbed n each other, but I had to continue on.

No one was in the kitchen when I got there, so I helped myself to the kettle hanging over top of the fire pit. Looking around, I also grabbed some bread and a waterskin full of water.

Making my way back through the party without spilling the boiling water over myself or others was a challenge, but I finally made it back to Raistlin. I set the mug down and grabbed the pouch of herbs that was Raistlin's tea. Raistlin took it and shook some of the leafs into the cup. He set the pouch down and swirled the cup around until the familiar pungent smell of the tea filled the air. As he drank his tea, he started to relax.

"This is ridiculous. What if something were to happen?" I asked, "It took me five minutes to get the water and almost another five for the tea to be ready. What if you had to rely on Tas to get the water? You would be dead before anyone noticed."

Raistlin nodded, "There are no more caves that have enough ventilation to allow for a fire."

I put my hands on my hips, "How do you know? I am going to look for one tomorrow whether you want to or not-"

"Why are you looking for one? Shouldn't this be done by my oaf of a brother?"

I smiled sweetly, "I know he's getting on your nerves, Raistlin. Therefore, if I find one, I'll move in with you."

Raistlin said nothing, just sipped his tea, "The others will not be pleased, nor will my brother. We may have to deal with riots."

I laughed, "We can manage, I think. I'm tired and I think I'm going to bed," I leaned down and brushed my lips across his. I tasted the salty blood that still flecked his lips, and a sweet taste I didn't recognize. _Must be his tea, no wonder he likes the stuff. It's _sweet.

Raistlin nodded, "Good night."

"Try to get some sleep," I exited the cave and put the screen back into place.

I couldn't help but let the blissful smile that had been trying to grace my features break out on my face. I was on Cloud Nine, I was floating to the moons. I sighed, and made my way back to my cave.

It was small, seeing as no one wanted to bunk with me. It was chill, someone had shifted the screen aside and didn't close it.

_Is that lantern light?_ T'manna asked.

As I neared my cave, I realized what she was talking about. Tas was looking around my cave. I cleared my throat and he spun around.

"Hi, Nekitha! I have a question! I went to see Raistlin about it earlier, but he kicked me out and-"

I sighed, rubbing my forehead, "Tas, let me see your pouches."

After retrieving several of my gems, the hilt of the burned elven dagger and a pouch of spell components form him he started babbling again.

"Raistlin said if I bothered him again he'd turn me into a hop toad and turn me into a snake! I think that would be interesting, but I don't like eating bugs. Though, I suppose if I were a toad, I wouldn't mind, but-"

"Tas!" I said sharply, "You said you had a question.."

"Oh! Where did I put it?" Tas started to rummage through his pockets and pouches, "It's this new jacket, I never know where to find things!"

I sighed and spotted a chicken feather in his topknot of hair, smiling, I knew that was what he had been looking for. I reached forward and plucked it from his hair, "Is this what you're looking for?"

Tas's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "How did you know? Oh, is it some mage secret, like what mages where under their robes and their spell components?"

My lips twitched a little, but I nodded, "Yes, Tas. It is."

"Can you tell me? I promise I won't tell a soul. Well, except Flint, and Tanis, and Caramon, and Raistlin of course- do you mind if I tell Sturm, even though you don't like him?"

"Sorry, Tasslehoff. I can't tell you. Can you please ask your question so I can go to bed?"

"Oh, right. I found this chicken feather after you, Tans and Raistlin had stopped talking. The chicken feather came from the sky, like when Fizban tried to cast featherfall, but all he got was feathers," Tasslehoff sniffed at his fallen friend, before continuing on, "I thought, oh it's from a passing flock of chickens. But ten I remembered that I had never seen a chicken fly before. I know they can flap to the top of the chicken coop so they can crow when the sun rises, but what I want to know is that whether chickens can fly up high like eagles."

I blinked, and processed the question, "No, Tas. They're not eagles. They can't fly."

Tasslehoff nodded, looking serious, "That's what I thought."

"Alright, Tas. Go find Caramon and tell him, okay?" I yawned, "Don't forget your lantern!"

Tas scurried off, lantern in hand. I closed the screen behind him and sighed.

Casting a spell, a little light flew to the top of the cave, and stayed there. I had a small desk of my own, and it was littered with parchment, quills ans a variety of other objects.

As I started to clean, I thought back to the last week. The Dragon Army had taken several days to scale the walls of Pax Tharkas and we had gathered all we could. I had finally replenished the things I had lost when battling the giant slug.

I now had several personal items as well; the dragon scale dagger, the hilt of the elven dagger, the small pouch of steel and gems from Xak Tsaroth, a piece of polished steel that served as a mirror, a locket, and a pendant the Speaker of the Suns had given me.

As I finished cleaning, a quiet knock interrupted my thoughts, "Come in."

Laurana entered and stepped in shyly, "I forgot, but I found this in the treasure room in Sla-Mori," Holding out a hand, she gently placed a small statuette of a dragon on my desk. It was made of ebony and silver, and could fit in the palm of my hand.

"Laurana, why-?"

Laurana shrugged, "I don't know. I have one that's made of gold and ivory. They seemed to call out to me. I honestly don't know."

"Thank you, Laurana. It's beautiful."

Laurana smiled, "It's nice here."

I nodded in agreement, "Yes, it is isn't it. Why aren't you at the party?"

"I have no interest in getting drunk tonight, I take it you feel the same?"

I shrugged, "Don't like loud noises or big crowds."

Laurana nodded sympathetically, "I have an early start tomorrow, I should get some sleep."

With that, Laurana deftly made her way back out into the cold wintery wind.

I sighed, and started thinking again. We had found a library, and took all we could from that as well, Raistlin had found two spellbooks and now we each carried one. We had taken all we could use from Pax Tharkas before moving to this valley, a place that Flint had discovered. The caves were in the side of a mountain, and there were several clear streams running through it. Raistlin had caused an avalanche that buried the pass we had come from in snow. The draconians couldn't follow us, but dragons were still a threat.

Sighing, I looked at the dragon statuette in my hands. It _was_ beautiful, I wondered what it's purpose had been, but I set it down on the desk again. I lay down n my bedroll, and extinguished my light. As I drifted off to sleep, I thought back to the day, and smiled.


	2. Sturms Furniture,You Have a Strong Heart

Raistlin woke me up the next morning by shaking my shoulder.

"You're lucky I'm decent," I growled, teeth chattering from chills. I stood up, pulling my cloak more tightly around my shoulders. I sat down at the desk and started pulling on my boots.

"Why are you so cold?" Raistlin asked as I started to lace them up, even though my fingers were shaking.

"Why are you always so warm?" I shot back.

Raistlin chucked, a dry rasping sound that could have been him clearing his throat, "Here," he kissed me.

The familiar warmth spread in my chest, and I suddenly wasn't so cold anymore. I gently nipped his lip, and he obediently opened his mouth.

"Raist- oh.."

We pulled away from each other to give identical stares to Raistlin's twin, Caramon. He was strong and only a few inches taller than Raistlin.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I-I was looking for Raist," Caramon was blushing a bright red.

I felt Raistlin tense in anger. I seriously started to consider lighting the fool on fire, but then thought of Tika. _I can't ruin her life._

Looking at Raistlin, I noticed he was thinking very much the same thing. I grabbed one of his hands so he wouldn't cast a spell, he clearly hadn't thought about Tika.

_O-or his reputation._ Anna stuttered.

"Caramon, I will be coming by the cave later to gather my things."

"W-what do you mean, Raist?" Caramon reminded me strongly of a wounded puppy.

"It means I will be moving out of the cave, Caramon."

"Where will you go? You need me-"

"He did, Caramon. Not anymore," I interrupted softly.

Caramon looked shocked, then angry. He turned and stomped away. I let Raistlin's hand go, "I think we should go get your things and find that cave."

Raistlin nodded in agreement, "Let's go before the rioting starts."

I snorted and gathered the rest of my things, "I think I have an idea on where to go."

(LINE BREAK)

Raistlin had gathered his things, and we were now following one of the streams farther south.

"I swear I saw a cave over here," I mumbled, looking around.

Raistlin also looked around, "I don't see any evidence of a-"

"What?" I turned to look at whatever Raistlin was looking at.

A cave stood where one hadn't been a moment earlier, "That wasn't there before, was it?"

Raistlin shook his head, "No."

I marched over, "Let's go. I'm not waiting for it to vanish again."

The cave was large and dry. The floor was surprisingly smooth, and in the back of the cave was an alcove that was raised above the floor. There were several small holes in the ceiling for ventilation. I but my bags on the floor and walked over.

"Wow, it can be a built in desk."

Raistlin coughed, "Yes, we need a chair though."

"Where do we want the bedrolls?" I asked, feeling as if I had just bought my first house.

Raistlin shrugged, "It does not matter to me."

"What else do we need? Beyond a chair, I mean."

"Screen to cover the entrance, some more padding for the floor and a lantern or two," Raistlin replied smartly.

"Do you think the Knight would be kind enough to help?" I asked.

Raistlin snorted, "I think the Knight is with Tanis. I do not see why he can't help."

"Stay here, do you think he has a chair?"

"I doubt it. Take one from the kitchen."

"I'll be back, hold off any rioters that might appear."

I practically skipped out of the cave, and took a look around. We weren't too far from the rest of the caves, but we had more privacy than most. There was the stream to the left and a tree near the entrance.

I made my way to Sturm's cave, making sure no one followed me, and that Sturm wasn't in the cave, I went in.

The cave was the size of my old one, but was very plain. His packed bags stood near the door. I shrugged, grabbed two lanterns and his screen, and made my way to the kitchen. It was slow going, but I eventually made it.

Grabbing a chair, I wondered how I was supposed to bring it all back to the cave.

"Do you need help?" Tasslehoff's shrill voice made me jump.

"Yes, Tas. Follow me, and carry the chair."

As we made our way back to the cave, I had to listen to many of Tasslehoff's stories. I even had to pull his topknot of hair, so he would follow me, more than once.

He put the chair in the entrance, and his eyes sparkled, "Thanks, Tas."

Tas happily skipped away, and I shifted the screen into place.

"Nice thinking, it fits perfectly," I remarked.

Raistlin coughed in reply. I waited until he caught his breath, but it didn't happen. I turned to see him leaning against what would be the desk, clutching a handkerchief to his mouth.

"Oh dear, we don't even have a fire started. Can I do anything that might help?"

"No!" Raistlin rasped in a voice that was not his. Gradually, the coughing stopped.

I felt the blood drain from my face. _It's Fistandantilus, trying to get Raistlin now._

"Do not worry, I am not here to go through with my end of the contract. Not yet. I am here to give you a warning," I felt my tongue stick to the roof of my mouth as it went dry, "You will no longer meddle in forces you cannot control. He is mine, and I will stop at nothing to prove it!"

"He can defeat you," I growled, "I will not leave him!"

Raistlin's face twisted in a venomous parody of a smile, "Good. I've been craving a challenge for a long time."

Raistlin's body crumpled to the ground with a _thud._ I rushed forward, "Raistlin!"

Raistlin started coughing again, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What-?" He choked.

"Shh! Don't talk. I'll get a fire going and make your tea," I paused. He didn't look very comfortable, "Here."

I grabbed my pillow, and all the blankets I could. I lay two on the ground beside him, "Roll over onto these."

Still coughing, he rolled over onto the blankets, and I covered him with the rest. I shifted the pillow underneath his head, and started the a fire on the opposite end of the room.

_How did he get this firewood? _I wondered, but didn't think too much about it. I built the fire as quickly as possible and set a kettle of water over top of it using a levitation charm. Raistlin had stopped coughing, but his breathing was weak and shallow and far to noisy.

After a few more minutes, the tea was made and he was drinking it, but it didn't seem to make a difference. Raistlin soon passed out from pain and exhaustion, and I had no idea what to do. Nervously, I started to pray to Paladine and Mishakal. After a while, I started praying to the Gods of Magic as well, knowing they were interested in the outcome of our relationship.

Just as I was about to leave the cave and go get help, Goldmoon and Elistan barged in.

"What happened?" Goldmoon asked, immediately seeing Raistlin.

Elistan is a Cleric of Paladine, that could read the Disks of Mishakal. Goldmoon had healed him in the mines of Pax Tharkas, but the illness still left a mark on him. Elistan had been a Seeker, like Hederick and several others that were part of the refugees.

"I'm not sure, he was feeling fine this morning."

Goldmoon nodded and rested the palm of her hand on his forehead, "He's feverish. He must have caught something. Probably on the way up here. Thank Mishakal he was here."

"Why, isn't the cave he shared with Caramon closer to yours?"

"There is to be a meeting on what we're going to do in a few hours. Everyone is getting last minute things done now rather than later," Elistan answered, keeling beside Goldmoon, "It is good to know we have a mage believer of the Old Gods."

"Don't expect me to wear blue or white robes, I worship the Gods of Magic, but I do acknowledge Paladine and Mishakal," I paused, "Wait how did you know?"

"I don't know about Elistan, but I was inexplicably drawn here, and I couldn't stop myself until I reached the cave. By that time, I knew it had to be important."

Elistan nodded, "Yes, the same thing happened to me."

Raistlin burst into a painful sounding fit of coughing. Elistan and Goldmoon turned their attention back to him. I watched as they silently prayed over him, and a soft light began to go through his body. It started at his feet, and ended at his chest.

Goldmoon opened her eyes, "That is the best I can do, though do not know why. She should be fine within a day. He must not overtax himself."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, it is the day after your wedding after all."

Goldmoon smiled, "It's alright, I wouldn't be here if it weren't," With that, she left.

Elistan watched Raistlin for a moment, making sure Raistlin was as comfortable as possible, "He'll be alright, young lady. Take good care of him."

I watched as he stepped out of the cave, moving the screen shut behind him.

"Nekitha?" Raistlin rasped.

I jumped, "I thought you were asleep!"

"Sorry to disappoint," Raistlin muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry, you startled me."

I yawned, feeling tired. I moved to the fire, and put some more wood on. I felt suddenly very tired, but I had put everything down for Raistlin except a pillow. I grabbed the aforementioned pillow and lay down beside him, over top of the blankets. I used my cloak as a blanket, even though I was freezing, I didn't say a word.

"You're shivering."

"W-well y-you would be too."

Raistlin sighed, "Get under here before you freeze."

I toed off my boots and climbed under the mound of blankets. It was _warm_ and surprisingly comfortable for a few blankets on top of the stone floor. I nestled closer to the source of heat. Raistlin stiffened, but eventually relaxed. I could hear the strong, slow, steady beat of his heart and sighed.

"Even if you're lungs are weak, you have a strong heart," I whispered.

_Figuratively or literally?_ T'manna asked.

_Both._

(LINE BREAK)

I still own nothing, except at least 15 of the Dragonlance books. Please R&R to let me know what you think!

I have to say, I like the ending of this chapter!


	3. Dragons, Fire and Caramon

We awoke several hours later to the sounds of screaming, and the loud roar of a dragon. I shot up from the pile of blankets, "Stay here," I told Raistlin.

I shifted the screen a little to see a red dragon start to descend on the clearing where a meeting of the refugees was taking place.

I watched as many refugees ran for the caves, while some collapsed. Some ran in various directions, clearly panicked. From the distance, I saw some of the Plainsman readying their bows.

"What's gong on?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Raistlin trying to peer around me.

"Dragon," I turned my attention back to the clearing. The red dragon suddenly moved higher in the sky, and let loose a long breath filled with fire. The clearing that was mostly covered in trees, and they exploded into clouds of smoke and flame.

"Get back, our tree's on fire too!" I yelped, moving the screen back.

The dragon roared again, but it seemed far away. I had to practically drag Raistlin away from the screen, "We don't need you choking on smoke. How are you feeling?"

Raistlin coughed a little, "My tea."

I went over to the half-dead fire and stoked it, prodding flames from the coals. Putting more wood on, I levitated the kettle onto the fire again. Five minutes was spent in tense silence, hearing the fire outside, screaming and general pandemonium.

I felt fear chill my spine. _What if we get trapped here? _I shook myself, and gave Raistlin his tea. I sat beside him and pulled the blankets over my chilled, bare feet.

He sipped at it, gaze turned inward. He was clearly thinking about something, but before I had a chance to ask what he was thinking, I heard shouts outside.

"They were here!"

"Watch out for that tree!"

"Raist!"

I groaned. Goldmoon, Tanis, and Caramon were outside. The screen burst away from the entrance and a bewildered Caramon entered. _We must make quite the sight. Raistlin and I wrapped in blankets and Raistlin drinking his tea as if nothing were gong on._

I bit my lip to keep from laughing aloud at the identical shocked looks Goldmoon and Caramon were sporting.

"Yes?" Raistlin asked, voice dripping sarcasm.

"We were, uh... do you know what happened out there?"

"Yes. A dragon decided to scare the wits out of the refugees, and now much of the trees outside are now on fire."

"Including the one outside," Raistlin rasped.

"So, I-I suppose you don't need help?"

I shook my head, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"A-are you sure, I mean, I can-"

"Caramon," Raistlin warned.

Caramon gulped and swiftly left. I sighed, but said nothing.

Goldmoon left after Caramon, but Tanis stayed, "We're having a meeting tomorrow to make up for the one Verminaard interrupted. I want you both to come."

Tanis left, and e were alone with only the sounds of a crackling fire to keep our thoughts optimistic.

AU:

Action next chapter I swear, and we'll move forward with the plot. Don't really like this chapter, but it needed to get done. R&R and let me know what you think!

I still don't own Dragonlance!


	4. Meetings and Decisions

The next morning, Raistlin and I awoke later than planned, and hurriedly got dressed before opening the screen door to reveal it snowing outside.

We shared a look, but braved the biting wind and made it to the meeting Tanis had told us about. I knew that Tanis and the others were deciding whether or not to leave, and where they could go, as they had tried the day before.

Raistlin led the way to Hederick's cave, and shoved the woven screen aside before allowing me through. My hands were shaking from cold, and I had to clench my jaw to keep my teeth from chattering. I shuffled over to the fire, trying to warm my hands.

"It is snowing," Raistlin announced.

I heard Sturm mutter something to Tanis, but I was still too cold to care. Raistlin stood beside me, also trying to warm himself.

"Continue on, Half-Elven. You were about to say something about the Dwarven kingdom?"

Tanis sighed, but nodded reluctantly, "I was thinking that we may be able to find refuge with the dwarves."

"My people will not be willing, Tanis," Riverwind said.

"I am not going to stay with dwarves!" Hederick yelled, "Present company excluded, of course," He turned to Flint and bowed.

I rolled my eyes, but stayed silent. Maritta loudly demanded attention; "Now, you drink dwarf spirits and take their money when they go to your shops," She turned to Tanis, "What would you have us do? We cannot wander around the side of a mountain, but nor can we wait here. I will go to Thorbardin, but not until we know we can stay."

"The key to Thorbardin lies in Skullcap," Raistlin murmured.

"Skullcap, Raistlin, what is that?"

"Flint can tell you more than I, Half-Elven. I have only read a little about it."

Everyone in the room looked at Flint, who was whittling away at a piece of wood. Chips were flying everywhere and Flint resolutely at the floor. After a pause, he flung the wood to the ground, "I'll tell you about Skullcap. You humans are generations removed from the Cataclysm, but my Grandfather lived through it. We traded with the humans and elves, until the Cataclysm struck. We went to our cousins beneath the mountain for help, but they shut the gates on us. We allied ourselves with an evil wizard, Fistandantilus."

Raistlin shot me a glance from under his hood, and I raised an eyebrow in return. _I won't tell anyone. _

"War raged between both sides, and many were lost. We were dreadfully outnumbered, and desperate, but were clearly losing. When the wizard heard the news of the battle, he flew into a mad rage and released a magical blast and destroyed his fortress. He didn't want anyone to have it."

Sturm snorted, "He was likely insane."

"There are many things that we call Fistandantilus, but 'insane' is not one of them," I interrupted softly, "He was one of the greatest mages to ever live."

"He also wore the black robes," Flint growled.

"Just because someone is allied to Nuitari does not mean they are insane!" Raistlin hissed, eyes flashing.

I glared at him, but nodded, "He may not have used methods that were saintlike, but his ways got results, something not many mages achieve nowadays."

Maritta coughed loudly, trying to steer us back into the original topic, "This doesn't help us, though-"

"It does," I said softly, "We send Tanis and Flint to see if they can find Thorbardin. Raistlin and I will go to Skullcap."

"Caramon will accompany you, just in case something happens."

"We may not be able to spare a journey to Skullcap-" Elistan started.

"There is an entrance nearby," Raistlin said, everyone stopped and stared.

"How do you know?"

"I know something of Fistandantilus. He would not have made a fortress without several escape routes."

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Hold!" Tanis yelled, rubbing his eyes. Everyone looked at him, "I agree with Nekitha. Flint and I will go to Thorbardin."

"He will?" Flint demanded.

"He will," Tanis replied forcefully. Flint huffed, but said nothing, "I apologize, Raistlin, but we can't risk going to Skullcap," Tanis thought for a moment, "Elistan and Hederick can take care of the refugee's well being, but they need someone who can take care of everything else. I think that Riverwind should be this leader."

I smirked, but said nothing. I looked aver at Raistlin, who looked angry that he had been dismissed so easily. I bit my tongue, but tried to pay attention to the rest of the meeting.

"I agree!" Hederick announced. Tanis and Elistan shared a glance of confusion before they both realized that Hederick was simply getting rid of the elf and dwarf. The rest of the meeting passed quickly, with Tanis and Flint setting off the next morning.

I walked with Raistlin back to our cave. I sighed, "You still want to go to Skullcap, don't you?"

"Of course, Tanis may as well bang the dwarf's head against the side of the mountain for all the good it will do them."

I nodded, "I'll go fill up our waterskins. Do we have any food?"

"A little."

"I'll sneak into the kitchens, too," I went over to our packs, and picked up our waterskins, "I'll be back soon."

I went to the stream outside, and filled the waterskins. I slung them over my shoulders, and went to the kitchens, which were surprisingly empty. I grabbed a pack, and started filling it with cheese, bread, and dried meat. I made my way back to the cave, and put everything away.

I turned to find Raistlin under the pile of blankets, sleeping. I slipped off my boots, and crawled under the blankets with him. I snuggled closer to him, trying to absorb his warmth. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

I awoke sometime later, feeling very warm, and happy. Shifting a little, I realized someone's arm was draped over my waist. I smiled and nestled in closer to Raistlin.

_Who would ever think that he's a snuggler?_

(LINE BREAK)

Author's note: Aha! Another chapter done! I know that these are kind of short, but I'm more interested in updating, not length. School is in full swing, but I want to update by my birthday- the 18th.

I do not own Dragonlance, so don't sue me!


	5. Of Moons, Hammers, and Tunnels

Raistlin and I left early the next morning. I held a little apprehension about going alone with only the two of us, but I had to push it aside. We strode along the path, towards the trees, side by side. I looked up at the sky, the red moon had not sunk, I smiled. _It's a good sign._

Raistlin walked with a strange energy, and barely coughed at all. I knew what was probably going to happen, but didn't want to dwell on it. A good way down the path, some bushes rustled. I drew my dagger, and readied a spell. Raistlin reached into one of his pouches and drew out a hand full of rose petals.

Sturm and Caramon stepped out from between the trees. Sturm was wearing only his breast-plate and helmet. He carried the rest of his armour in a sack. Caramon was in his armour, and looked ready for battle.

"What do you want?" I asked, "If you're here to stop us, you won't get anywhere. I do not want to hurt you, but I will."

"We're not here to stop you. I thought you would go on your own to Skullcap, and Caramon and I decided that we would accompany you."

I almost smiled, but bit my tongue, "I do not object."

Raistlin sighed, and looked at the sky, "Nor do I. Let us go."

Caramon and Sturm looked slightly shocked at his lack of argument, but followed us. Raistlin led us through the forest, occasionally stopping and looking around, a little dazed. He led us through the trees, following a creek.

After marching several hours, he began to cough blood into one of his white handkerchiefs. I was slightly worried, remembering Fistandantilus, but knew I couldn't do anything until we got to Skullcap.

Throughout the rest of the day, Caramon made several ill-fated attempts to get Raistlin to stop, but nothing worked. Eventually, we reached the beginning of a clearing. We paused for a few moments, and Raistlin looked around, nodding occasionally.

He started off again, and I followed him, ignoring Sturm's protests, but hearing them all the same. I followed Raistlin, and noticed the shear wall of stone ahead.

It was huge, more than ten of me stacked on top of each other. It was also as smooth as glass, there was no foot holes to be found for a good while.

Raistlin stopped at a point in the wall, moved to the right for a hundred yards, and turned and did the same to the left. He stopped, and brushed snow that had stuck to the wall off. It was a symbol, clearly dwarven, but Caramon and Sturm didn't think so.

"Don't push it, it's evil magic!" Sturm declared.

"Not all magic is evil, Sturm," Caramon said softly, watching his twin. I stood beside Raistlin, hoping to avoid conflict.

Sturm snorted, but stayed quiet. Raistlin looked at me, "Crysania, come here and help Caramon open this door-"

My heart dropped into my stomach, and before Caramon and Sturm could react, I slapped Raistlin hard across the face. Raistlin practically soared into a nearby snow bank, and I felt a little better, if still pissed.

Raistlin sat up, and looked around, utterly confused, "What-?" His eyes widened, and he stood, "Lunitari's light!"

I turned around, and pressed my hand into the rune, trying not to cry. A large section of the wall depressed into the stone, and started to slide over. With a groan of metal on metal, it stopped, "Sturm, Caramon, the door is stuck. Lean on it and it should move the rest of the way."

"What-?"

"Sturm, shut up!" I growled, feeling magic sparking at my fingertips.

Sturm angered, but Caramon started pushing against the door, "C'mon Sturm, no point in standing here arguing all night."

Sturm begrudgingly helped Caramon push the door in. Raistlin was standing, leaning heavily on his staff. I watched, and saw his hands shaking slightly. I sighed, and picked up a handful of snow, and gently pressed it into his free hand, "I'm sorry."

Raistlin pressed the snow to his cheek, "No, I'm sorry. I let him-"

"It's not your fault, I-I just forgot that for a moment."

The door was finally opened, and we entered, Raistlin guiding us with the light of his staff. There was a thick layer of dust covering everything. There was dwarven armour and weapons strewn along the floor, and tacks that would allow carts of supplies to pass through the fortress. We decided to leave the door open, seeing as we weren't sure if we could open it again.

Sturm went down the hallway, carrying a lantern he had thought to bring. Raistlin sat, back against a wall. I sat beside him, leaning against him a little. I felt my eyes start to droop, and despite my wishes to not pressure the man I was in love with, lay down with my head on his thigh.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Sleeping," I mumbled, "duh."

Raistlin shook his head, "We can get more comfortable than this."

He stood, allowing me to shuffle closer to the fire Caramon had constructed. Raistlin lay our bedrolls side by side, and slid a blanket over top. I slipped into mine, not bothering with my boots, and Raistlin went into his.

I shuffled closer to him, and angled my head so I could hear his heartbeat. I smiled, and sighed contentedly. _I think this is my favourite sound in the entire world._

Frank sighed, _really? You can't think of anything better?_

_Other than My Chemical Romance? No. Shut up so I can sleep._

(LINE BREAK)

The stomping of heavy boots, and Raistlin hissing, "Stop that pacing! I cannot sleep with you stomping about!" woke me up.

I blinked blearily, and yawned, "Wha?" I asked Raistlin quietly.

"Shh," Raistlin hushed me.

"What do intend to find in this accursed place?" Sturm asked, "What is so important?"

"What are _you_ trying to find in Skullcap, Knight?" Sturm said nothing, "You did not choose to come out of concern for my brother or I. Nor did you come to help Nekitha. You know we can take care of ourselves, so why come?"

"I need not share my reasons with you, Raistlin. My reasons are my own," Sturm returned.

Sleep tugged at my eyes, wanting to curl up next to Raistlin again, but I knew this was important. _What's so important?_ Anna asked.

_Shh, _I reprimanded her.

"The Hammer of Kharas," Raistlin hissed the name, drawing it out.

"What do you know of the Hammer?"

I could see Raistlin's lip curling in my minds eye. Raistlin chuckled, almost sounding as if he were clearing his throat, "While you and my brother were smashing wooden swords over each others heads, I used my time to study. Something you always mocked me for. I find it ironic that you now come running to me for answers."

I almost laughed at the image of a miniature Caramon bashing Sturm over the head with the flat part of a wooden blade, but bit my tongue and kept listening.

"I never mocked you," Sturm replied quietly, "Think of me as you will, but you can at least credit me for that. In fact, I remember clearly saving you from your tormentors. If you must know, my dislike for you stems from the way you treat your brother, and the way you have been using someone who has clearly fallen under one of your spells."

I practically felt the grin crumbled off of Raistlin's face. I myself felt anger build in my chest.

"Do not mettle in matters that do not concern you, Brightblade," The scathing tone in which Raistlin said this made my heart flutter. He was protecting _us, _"and what happens between my brother and I stays between my brother and I. You cannot understand."

"You are right: I do not understand. Caramon loves you, he would lay down his life for you, and you treat him like garbage. I have seen the woman beside you nearly give up everything to save you, and you treat her almost the same way."

Anger burned in my chest, and I reached over and grabbed Sturm's wrist, as he was sitting close to us, "Brightblade, I suggest you leave personal matters out of this conversation. Raistlin, lease tell him about the Hammer, so we can go to bed."

"That which is now known as the Hammer of Kharas was not always called such. It was originally known as the Hammer of Honour, honouring the Hammer of Reorx. The Hammer of Honour was a symbol of peace for the humans of Ergoth, the elves of Qualinesti, and the dwarves of Thorbardin. During the Third Dragon War, the Hammer was given to the Knight Huma Dragonbane. It was used, along with the Silver Arm to create the first dragonlances. With that, they drove the Queen of darkness back to the Abyss, until now."

Raistlin took as deep of a breath as possible before continuing, "When the Dwarfgate Wars broke out, King Duncan gave the Hammer of Honour to Kharas, a dwarf so revered, the Hammer's name was changed. The Hammer was last seen being wielded by Kharas. He departed the field of battle early, however, grieved at being forced to battle his own kind. He carried the Hammer into Thorbardin, and as far as anyone knows, that is where it is to this day."

Raistlin paused again, before adding, "He who finds the Hammer and uses it to forge dragonlances will be declared a hero. He will find fame, honour and glory."

"I suppose you want the Hammer for yourself, then," Sturm said.

Raistlin's shoulders shook, and he chuckled, "No, Sturm Brightblade. I do not wish for fame, only power."

Sturm was quiet for a moment, before standing, "I am going to sleep."

"The Hammer is not in Skullcap. If it still exists, it is in Thorbardin. If you are truely seeking the Hammer, you should have left with Tanis and Flint."

"You said the key to Thorbardin lies in Skullcap," Sturm said, pausing in his movements.

"I did, but since when does anyone ever listen to me?" Raistlin whispered. I could swear I could hear more bitterness in his tone than I'd had in a long time.

"Tanis listens, and that is why he sent me with you, to make sure if you find the key, you will deliver it."

Raistlin settled down beside me again, and Sturm stomped over to wake Caramon for watch. I sighed, and felt unknown feelings of uneasiness rustle in my chest, but Raistlin draped an arm over my waist, and I felt all was well with the world.

_Well, at least as right it can be here._

_(LINE BREAK)_

The morning was cool, and the sun barely lit the grey tunnel. We decided we would continue. Raistlin led the way staff alight. Sturm carried a lit lantern behind us.

The tunnel cut straight through the mountain. The walls were rough, and floor relatively smooth. There were no signs of it ever being used.

"If the dwarves had been fleeing from here, we would find armour, broken weapons, bodies... This was never used," Caramon observed.

"Which roved Fistandantilus did not cause the blast intentionally," Raistlin stated, "It was an accident."

"What caused it, though" Caramon asked.

"Foul magic," Sturm interjected.

I rolled my eyes, but Raistlin answered before I could, "I know of no magic powerful enough to bring down a fortress like this, foul or not. According to Flint, the blast also laid waste to land around the fortress for miles. The wise have long wondered what happened here, perhaps it will be us to discover the truth."

I smiled, but ducked my head, I wanted to say it was the Portal, but knew if I did there would be major explaining to do.

"You will write a treatise on the subject, no doubt," Sturm said, "and read it aloud at the next Wizard's Conclave."

Raistlin smiled, "I might at that."

We continued on.

(LINE BREAK)

Most of the day was uneventful, the tunnel was long, and did not change much. I knew the area was known to get earthquakes, and the walls occaisonally showed that. They had withheld, and little damage had been done.

Raistlin was strangely energized again, and led the way. Whenever we called for a halt, Raistlin would caustically remind us of what was on the line: lives of millions.

We had no way to tell time, and no way to tell how many miles we crossed. Occasionally, we came across marks on the wall that seemed to mark distance, the marks were in Dwarven, though, and we couldn't read it.

We walked for a very, very long time. I normally was neck deep in conversation with T'manna, Frank and Anna, and sometimes with Caramon and Sturm.

I was talking to T'manna about the various things from Earth I missed, when Sturm called attention to an increase in rubble, and debris. The damage to the walls had increased as well. We all knew it meant we were nearing the blast site.

"What will we do if the blast destroyed the tunnel?" Sturm asked, looking at a large pile of stone.

"We must believe that we can get through," I replied, I pointed to the ceiling, "The beams aren't damaged, so there should be a path somewhere."

We continued walking before almost walking into a wall, I bit my lip, "This is a hidden door, right?"

"Do you have no faith in me, Crysania?" Raistlin raised the Staff to look for marks on the wall.

My mouth went dry, but I kept my temper.

"Who's Crysania?" Caramon asked Sturm in a whisper.

"It's better if we don't know," Sturm replied.

"Found it!" Raistlin exclaimed, pointing at the rune that had also been at the entrance. He pressed it, the rune slid into the wall, and a door appeared. It slid to the side, and slammed back into the remaining wall with a resounding _boom._

Sturm snorted, "Nothing like announcing our presence."

"Shh!" Raistlin held u his hand.

"It's a little late for that," Caramon shared a glance with Sturm.

"If you were to remove your helm, you may find a brain inside," Raistlin said scathingly, "The noises I hear are coming from there-" With that, he pointed to the newly opened doorway."

As the echoes died down, we heard the clashing of steel, and shouting.

"_Dulak!_" Raistlin hissed. The light of his staff went out.

"Why did you do that?" Sturm muttered, "As much as I hate to admit it, that blasted light of yours could be useful."

"It is not wise to announce to your enemies that you are a wizard," Raistlin hissed.

"Are you telling me magic works best in stealth and darkness?" Sturm retorted.

"Cut it out you two!" Caramon interrupted.

"It seems someone else is interested in the secrets of Skullcap," I remarked.

"I am going to investigate, you can stay here."

I shook my head, "No, we all go together."

(LINE BREAK)

Author's Note: Hey! I'm not dead! Woohoo! This chapter is over 2000 words, so I hope its as long as some people want. If you haven't read Dragons of the Dwarven Depths, I strongly suggest you do, it's one of my favourites. And please, do not mock my use of extra U's, I'm Canadian, we have U's in words Americans don't.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonlance, I swear, if I did, Raistlin wouldn't have died.


	6. Gold, Scales and Helms

Author's note: I regret to inform everyone that I still do not own Dragonlance, nor is it likely I ever will.

On with the story!

(LINE BREAK)

We didn't so much as take five steps into the next room when Sturm almost ran into a beam that had collapsed.

The lantern didn't give as much light as the staff did, but it was enough to see that the contents of the room had long been burned away by a fire. The room was ankle deep in debris, with the occasional lump that may have been furniture.

I recognized it immediately. It was the library that had burned to the ground after the blast. I felt bad that it had not survived, and grasped Raistlin's hand, hoping Fistandantilus would not take over.

Sturm found a door, "The noises are coming from over here."

"From the armoury," Raistlin said slowly, as if remembering something he had not had to remember for a long time, "And this is the library," Raistlin picked up the remains of a book, but it crumbled in his hands. I sighed, and patted his shoulder, "What a pity."

"How do you know so much about this place?" Sturm demanded.

"Caramon and I lived here, once upon a time. I'm sure we told you," Raistlin said sarcastically.

"C'mon, don't do this," Caramon mumbled.

Sturm looked at Raistlin with suspicion, I swear he looked two seconds away from believing Raistlin. Raistlin rolled his eyes, "For mercy's sake! How gullible can you be? There is a perfectly logical explanation, I have seen maps of this place. There, end of mystery."

I bit my tongue, _oh Sturm, how would you react if you found out he was periodically possessed by a lich?_

Raistlin suddenly leaned against me, shaking. I grasped his shaking, sweaty hand, "It's okay, you'll be okay. We'll get rid of him, I promise."

"Do not make promises you do not intend to keep," Raistlin's voice growled quietly, although it was not his voice, I replied anyway.

"I will get rid of you."

Raistlin's grip on me transferred to my wrist, where his grip tightened so much it was almost unbearable. I stiffened, but held my ground, "Raist, please. You're hurting me," my voice was barely a breath, but I knew he heard.

"I-I apologize. I do not know-" Raistlin was back, and he let go, dropping his hand.

"I know."

"Raist! Nekitha! Are you alright?" Caramon called from the doorway, where he and Sturm had moved.

"I'm alright," I replied. I made sure the sleeve of my robe covered my arm, if I bruised, I didn't want Raistlin to see.

"As am I, my brother."

We walked over, and found Caramon and Sturm arguing about what to do next.

"Some innocent person could be in trouble. We need to help them."

"What innocent person would be wandering around down here, Sturm?" Caramon asked incredulously, "It's not our fight, and we shouldn't go sticking our heads where we could get hurt. We should wait here until it's over, and then go investigate."

Sturm frowned, "I am going. You stay here with-"

A sudden bestial roar of anguish and agony interrupted him. It shook the floor, sending debris and dust everywhere. The roaring ceased with a pained gurgle, and the voices shouted in victory.

"That sounded like a dragon!" Caramon said.

"I told you, someone's in danger!" Sturm flung down the pack that held his armour and dashed down the hall to the other room.

"We can't let him go off alone! Please, we have to help him!" Caramon pleaded, looking at his twin.

"I suppose we must. How we are to fight a dragon, with nothing but swords and rose petals is beyond me!" Raistlin retorted.

"It sounds like it's wounded!" Caramon said hopefully, "It sounds like the warriors have it cornered."

"Great, a cornered, wounded dragon," I muttered to Raistlin, "That's a relief," I added sarcastically.

Raistlin snorted, and after a few minutes of consideration, we both followed Caramon into the darkness. I felt saddened, _the poor dragon._

The next room opened into a large corridor. We spotted Sturm's lantern down the hallway, and quickly followed it.

Caramon had caught up to Sturm, and was in the process of telling him something when we got there.

"-More trouble," Caramon concluded. He turned around, and spotted Raistlin and I, "I've heard those voices before, Raist."

Raistlin and Caramon shared a look. Raistlin pulled the hood down on his hood, and listened to the shouts and yells from down the hall.

He shared a glance with Caramon again, "We have heard those voices before."

"They're Draconian," I murmured. "That's where we've heard them."

"Why would they attack a dragon?" Caramon asked.

"Evil turns on it's own." Sturm said, "Perhaps they had a falling out."

I bit my tongue, but stayed silent. Saying anything about the dragon ahead would raise more questions and waste time. We crept forward, Raistlin and I readying spells, and Sturm and Caramon readying their weapons.

Caramon peeked around a corner, and looked at us, holding his fingers up. _Four of them, shouldn't be too hard._ Frank muttered.

I shook my head, _We also don't know if that damn dragon is the one from the book or not._

I drew a handful of rose petals from a pouch on my robes, and thought of the words in my head. _Ast tasarak sinuralan krynawi._

_Wow, that's a mouthful. _Anna murmured.

Caramon and Sturm crept into the room, Sturm stabbed a draconian in the chest, and slipped the sword out of the body before it encased the weapon in stone. Caramon rushed two, bringing their heads together with a sickening _crack_. The last one, I put to sleep just as Raistlin got it in the chest with a lightning bolt.

When we all turned our attention to the rest of the room, I caught sight of a golden dragon. My mouth went dry at the beauty that was now fading fast. The dragon's sides were heaving, trying to inhale as much of the damp air as possible. Multiple arrows had impaled the scales of the dragon, and many scales were bent, or broken off completely. Raistlin knelt beside the great head, "What are you?"

Blood poured from the dragon's mouth when it opened, Raistlin side-stepped the growing pool, "Please tell me. We have seen dragons, but nothing like you."

"He's dying," I said softly, I reached a hand to pet one of his wings, "I don't think he can talk." The wing was dry and leathery, but still remarkably warm. I reached over, and touched a heaving side, and found the scales cool and smooth, like metal.

The dragon gurgled, "Solomnic knight? Why are you... here? Are you... helping the dwarves fight? ...You must slay the foul wizard..."

Sturm glared at Raistlin and I. I rolled my eyes, "Not us! He's talking about dwarves fighting, maybe he's been trapped here since the war."

Raistlin touched the head, and looked into the eye facing him, "What are you?"

"Gold..." With one last wheeze, the dragon's breathing stopped. I licked my lips, and grasped at one of the larger scales. I pulled, and it came free in my hands. _For every dragon I see killed, I want a scale._

Suddenly, the pack on my hip felt slightly heavier. I looked in, and nestled against my spellbooks, three dragon scales were there, that had not been there before. One was black, the other two were red. _Khisanth, Flamestrike, and Ember. _

I gently put the gold scale next to the others. Raistlin was still staring into the dragon's vacant eye. He stood, thinking. I walked over, and bent down next to the dragon's great head. Cautiously, I reached out a hand, and closed its eye.

That seemed to snap Raistlin out of it. Sturm and Caramon went to the other side of the room, behind a half wall, leaving the two of us alone. A sudden chill struck me, and when I stood and turned around, I saw a wraith floating near Raistlin. The eyes ere surrounded in shadow. They held no substance, no head or body. The eyes did not belong to someone alive, they showed the pain and hatred of a spirit bound to the Abyss, a slave to the god of death.

My mouth went dry, but the Wraith didn't seem to hurt Raistlin. My stomach turned, remembering about the book.

"_My master wants you to know that what you are looking for is here_."

Raistlin glared, "Leave me. I already know the key is here," The wraith vanished.

Caramon and Sturm trudged back, "I hear voices, coming from the library. They might be Draconian, but I can't tell."

I bit my lip, _I hope it's Tika and Tas. _

_You and me both, I don't want to fight again so soon..._ Anna murmured. Raistlin slumped against the nearby wall. He slid down the wall into a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" Caramon asked.

"I'll be fine, I'm just tired. Go with Sturm to investigate. I will be fine here."

"I'll stay with him, we'll be okay," I sat down beside Raistlin as he began to cough. He fumbled for his handkerchief before pressing it to his lips.

Caramon looked unsettled, but accompanied Sturm back into the library. I leaned into Raistlin, shivering. I felt cold, despite the fact the fortress wasn't chilly. He chuckled, but said nothing. After a few more minutes, he stood, and looked around. I stayed where I was, looking around the blood-soaked floor. Several suits of armour littered the floor, most were scattered about.

"The draconians were looting," I said.

"_Shirak."_

A bright light issued forth from his staff, temporarily blinding me. I blinked away the dark spots in my vision, and looked around again. Most of the armour was rusted, and broken beyond repair. Raistlin walked beside a pile of dust that used to be a draconian. He knelt beside it, and I noticed a big burlap sack. My mouth went dry, remembering the Helm of Grallen. Raistlin poked it, avoiding the blood soaked sack.

With deft fingers, he pulled the drawstrings of the bag open, and reached inside. He pulled out a helm. It was dirty, and covered in grime, but even from a distance, I could tell it was crafted by a master of their craft. Raistlin walked back over, and sat down beside me.

Using the hem of his sleeve, he wiped off some of the grime, revealing three rubies sparkling in the light from the staff. The helm was designed to both protect, and adorn, the wearer. Raistlin passed a hand over the helm, mumbling a few words of magic. The helm glowed a pale blue.

"You are magic," Raistlin muttered.

"I wonder what it does," I lied. I trusted Raistlin, but I didn't want him to know that I knew everything about what was going on.

Raistlin shrugged, "No way to know, unless one of us tries it on."

"That's not a good idea."

Raistlin nodded in agreement, "I would think you mad if you thought it was."

"What's going on in here?"

I jumped, and moved into Raistlin. I looked up at Sturm, who was looking down at us with suspicion.

"Nothing is going on, Sir Knight," Raistlin replied coolly, standing. I followed suit, standing beside Raistlin, I felt heat coming off him in waves.

"I thought I heard another voice in here, not long ago."

I shook my head, "You must have been mistaken. What of the voices Caramon heard?"

Sturm didn't reply, but looked at the helm clutched in Raistlin's hand, "Your brother is fine, simply entertaining guests. What do you have there, mage? Are you trying to hide it? Let me see it."

Raistlin sighed, "I am not trying to hide anything. Here. I do not know much about arms and armour, but this looks to be valuable."

"You must be kidding, this is worth a king's ransom," Raistlin handed the helmet over to Sturm, who scrutinized it further, "This was made by masters. This had to have been worn by royalty, a prince, or maybe the king himself!"

"That explains it," Raistlin muttered, to Sturm he said, "You might want to handle it carefully. I think it might be enchanted."

"There is no way to see what the enchantment does," I explained further.

Raistlin froze, "Entertaining guests? Caramon isn't in trouble, is he?"

I blinked, I had forgotten about Sturm's remark myself.

Sturm shook his head, "Not exactly," Sturm chuckled.

Both Raistlin and I turned to find Caramon standing in the doorway. Caramon's face was bright red.

"Hey Raist, look who's here..." Caramon grinned sheepishly.

Tika appeared at Caramon's side, and smiled. The smile evaporated under Raistlin's stare, but I discreetly stepped on his toes. He glared at me instead, and I smiled sweetly.

Raistlin opened his mouth as if to say something, but Tasslehoff bounded into the room. He started speaking right away, his words tumbling over each other as he spoke, "Hello, Raistlin! Hello Nekitha! We came to rescue you, but I suppose you don't need rescuing. Caramon thought we were draconians and almost skewered us. Wow, is that a dragon? Is it dead, poor thing. Can I touch it?"

I brought my hand to my forehead with an audible _smack._ Raistlin's glare turned to Caramon, "Caramon, we need to talk."

I sighed, and watched Tas practically bounce over to the dragon's corpse. Raistlin led Caramon to the far side of the room, and I could almost hear him admonishing his brother from where I stood. Tika walked over to me, "Do you think he's very mad?"

"Yes," At Tika's crestfallen face, I continued, "Caramon will explain how you got here, and if Raistlin doesn't listen, I will make him."

Tika smiled worriedly, "Thank you. I don't know how you put up with him."

I smiled back, moving my bangs out of my eyes, "I have feelings for him, Tika."

Tika's face whitened, "I'm-"

"Don't apologize, I understand. I sometimes wonder what I see in him myself."

Tika rested a hand on my shoulder, "You're far braver than I am."

"Don't underestimate yourself, Tika. You're brave too."

Tika strode over to Tas, and dragged him by the collar, to 'find a way out of this horrible place'. I sighed, running a hand through my short hair. I looked around, and saw Sturm brushing the grime off of the helm.

Sturm took off his own helm, brushing the dark brown hair streaked with Gray out of his eyes, and set it at his feet. Sturm slowly lifted the helm and put it on.

At that moment, I was distracted by Raistlin coughing harshly. I turned back to Sturm, he looked dazed. Caramon listened to his brother for a few more moments, before turning to Sturm. Confusion marred his features, "That's a nice helm you found there, Sturm."

"I am to be properly addressed. I would ask you your names, and where you are from, but we do not time for such things. We must ride immediately to Thorbardin," Sturm's voice sounded tinny in the overlarge helmet.

Caramon shot Raistlin a worried look. Raistlin was staring at Sturm through narrowed eyes, "I warned him the helm was enchanted."

"Sturm, quit horsing around. Raist and I have been talking, and we've decided you will escort Tas and Tika back to camp."

"I do not know who this 'Sturm' person you keep referring to is. I am Grallen, son of Duncan King beneath the mountain. We must return to Thorbardin at once, he must know the fate of my brothers," Sturm's voice became sad, "They are both dead, and we are losing. He must be informed."

Caramon's jaw went slack, "Grallen? Son of Duncan? Huh? Raist, do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"How very interesting," Raistlin was deep in thought.

"I think we've found what we're looking for," I muttered.

Caramon looked hopelessly lost, "What are you two going on about?"

"The helmet may have been enchanted to take the wearer's soul, so they could finish business and whatnot. Grallen took over Sturm's body when he put it on," I said.

"We now have a guide to lead us to Thorbardin," Raistlin concluded.

"Will Sturm be okay?" Caramon asked.

Raistlin shrugged, "It depends. We have no way of knowing until he takes off the helmet."

Caramon cracked his knuckles, "Do you think I can get it off him?"

"Unless you want to wear the helmet, no."

"Oh," Caramon's shoulders slumped.

Raistlin turned to Sturm, "My brother and I would be honoured to escort you back to Thorbardin, but we are humans, and do not know the way."

Sturm nodded, "Do not worry, I will lead you. I'm certain my father will reward your courage."

Caramon turned to Raistlin, "You wouldn't use him like this!" He growled.

"Why not?" Raistlin and I replied in unison. We both looked at each other, an Raistlin sighed.

"This may be the key that we are looking for. This may be our only chance. Prince Grallen's soul will not let Sturm go without finishing his last goal," He pointed to Sturm, "Behold, the key to Thorbardin."

(LINE B|REAK)

Author's Note: Ha! I finally finished! Thank god, I was getting worried. Please R&R and let me know what you think!


	7. Surprises, Changes and Danger

I rubbed my eyes, wondering what exactly Tas and Tika were doing, despite the fact I knew they were looking for a way out.

"Raistlin, Caramon, Sturm, Nekitha! There's a draconian army outside!" Tas burst in suddenly.

Tika followed behind him, "They're going to attack the refugees in the valley! We heard the big one say that the attack is coming from Pax Tharkas!"

"We found out because I can understand draconian now!" Tas said gleefully.

"You cannot, you doorknob!" Tika growled, "They were speaking common!" She turned to look at us, "Um, why is Sturm wearing that helm?"

"It's a long story, did you hear anything else?" Caramon asked.

"The draconians here are part of a larger force, making sure the refugees don't come this way," Tika glared at Raistlin defiantly, "It's a good thing we came, otherwise, we wouldn't know about the danger."

Raistlin looked at me, and sighed, "This makes things difficult."

"What do you mean?" Tika asked. She looked disappointed, looking at the grim look on Caramon's face.

"It means, someone will have to go back," I answered, "To warn the refugees."

"Then we should go! Why is this difficult? And why is Sturm wearing that weird helm?"

"We have stayed here long enough," Sturm said suddenly, "I am leaving, if you come with me or not is your decision."

Raistlin stepped in front of Sturm, "We plan to go with you, Your Highness. There is an emergency we have to deal with first, however. If you would be patient a moment longer-"

"Your Highness? What is going on?" Tika demanded, she looked at Caramon and whispered: "Did he get hit on the head again?"

"It's a long story," Caramon repeated.

"Let me put it this way," Raistlin said dryly, "Sturm is not himself. We must go with the knight to Thorbardin, we may never get an opportunity to find the dwarven kingdom again."

"We have to go back to camp!" Tika's eyes were shining, "We have to let the others know!"

"Riverwind is fully aware that an attack could happen. He is prepared for such on event."

"Why can't we do both?" Caramon asked, "take Prince Grallen with us back, and then take him to Thorbardin."

"It's a good idea," I said softly, "But it won't work."

"Why wouldn't it?" Caramon asked.

"Try and see, then." Raistlin sneered.

Caramon strode over to Sturm. He explained what was going on, adding, "It's not very far, just north a little."

Sturm glared at Caramon, "North? We do not travel north, we travel east, across the Plains of Dergoth! I would have liked to have your company, but I cannot delay much longer if my father is to withdraw his troops-"

"Told you," I butted in, "I apologize, your highness, but we do need to talk this out for a little while longer."

Sturm grumbled under his breath, but stayed still.

Tika looked at the three of us, understanding gleaming in her green eyes, "This is our friends we're talking about. Why can't we just knock him out, tie him up and drag him with us to warn the others?"

"The enchantment would protect him," I replied, looking at Raistlin. His shoulders were tense, and I could tell he was getting annoyed, "There's nothing we can do."

Tika looked helpless, and turned to Caramon, her back facing Raistlin and I, "We can deal with this. It doesn't matter what's going on here, someone has to warn the others. You and I should go back. Your brother, Nekitha and Sturm can go to Thorbardin."

"Yes, Caramon. Run along with your girlfriend," Raistlin's voice was soft and smooth, "Leave us to travel across a mountain. We will probably fail, but you two will no doubt enjoy yourselves."

I spun Raistlin around and slapped him before Tika got a chance to, "That was low, even for you!"

Raistlin stared at me, shocked. Tika continued, "Your brother exaggerates. He's trying to make you feel guilty. He and Nekitha are wizards, and Sturm can take care of himself, even if he's possessed. This Prince Grallen would have been trained to use a sword. The helmet will protect Sturm, too. They'll be fine, come with me."

I grasped Raistlin's hand, hard. I dragged him over to the other side of the room, Caramon would make this choice himself.

_Is this a good idea?_ Anna asked.

_I've been sent to change things. I'm changing things, maybe severing some of their ties now can help._

I stopped, and looked at Raistlin, "He needs to choose on his own. You don't need him anymore."

Raistlin stared at me, eyes flaring with an anger that was not normally present when looking at me. I glared back. We stared at each other for a minute, a battle of wills, before we both blinked. Tasslehoff poked his head in from the door, "You guys are being really loud. I can hear you from the other end of the corridor," His tone was slightly scolding, and stern, yet still held his normal cheerfulness.

_I wonder how he does it._

_No idea._

"You're going with me!?" Tika shrieked in happiness.

Raistlin and I spun around, I hadn't expected _that _outcome. I swallowed dryly, and rubbed my head. I looked at Sturm, who looked anxious. Raistlin and I shared a look, and we convinced Sturm to stay for one more night, using the excuse that I needed rest.

We ate sparingly, knowing that we had a long journey ahead. Tika was on Cloud Nine, happily munching on dried meat. Raistlin was angry, however, eating less then usual. He studied his spells, ignoring everyone.

I shuffled closer to Tika and Caramon, munching on my own food. Caramon looked worried, but a little pleased. I watched Raistlin for a moment, and poked Caramon. He looked at me, and I smiled, "You've done a good thing."

I stood, and walked back over to Raistlin, and leaned against him, shivering in the cold. He looked up from the page he was reading, and glared at me. I smiled back, "It'll be quieter."

Raistlin rolled his eyes, and continued reading. I smirked, and shifted so I could read my own spellbooks. Even though, I really didn't need to like Raistlin did, re-memorizing them was probably a good habit to get into.

I read through most of it, when I shifted again, and became firmly aware of the fact I needed to go to the bathroom. I inwardly sighed, and set my book down.

_Ugh, why did you wait? It feels like our bladder is about to explode_. Frank growled. I rolled my eyes, and stood, stretching. I went into the storage room down the corridor a bit, did my business, and came back out.

A strong arm wound around my waist, and a clawed hand clamped over my mouth. I tried to make a noise, any noise, but the hand stopped me. I was dragged back into the storage room. I struggled, and the grip around my waist tightened.

I stopped, breathing heavily. I suddenly remembered: a bazz draconian that knew about the tunnel. I kicked myself, why did I never think about what I was going to do?

(LINE BREAK)

Author's Note: I don't feel bad about this cliffie! At all, Hah! Hope you all enjoy, please R&R! I don't own Dragonlance!


	8. Ribs,Helms,and Princes

I struggled harder, trying to break free of the bazz's grip. I bit his thumb as his hand slipped. I inhaled, and yelled: "HELP!"

The bazz refirmed it's grip, squeezing my middle harder. Tears leaked from my eyes as pain erupted in my ribs. I tried to make another noise, any noise, but the bazz squeezed threateningly against my mouth. I calmed myself as much as possible, trying not to struggle. I heard footsteps, and the bazz heard them, too. He hissed, and he dropped me, running to the shadows of the room.

I fell to the floor, hard. Let out a sharp cry of pain as I did, and my ribs exploded in pain again. White stars exploded in my vision, and I lay, panting. Footsteps thundered past me, but I smelled the familiar smell of roses and decay.

"Nekitha, what happened?" Raistlin whispered.

"Bazz," I choked, "Got me. I think I broke a rib."

Raistlin's golden eyes flashed with anger. I rolled over, onto my back, wincing. Raistlin stilled my movements, "Let me look."

I nodded, and with shaking fingers, I fumbled with the fastenings that held my robes closed. I shuffled them over so I was still decent, but Raistlin could look at my side. I craned my neck to look, and felt nauseous.

Bruising was already beginning to form, trailing along most of my left side. Raistlin sighed, and pulled a wrap of bandages from his pack. I went bright red at the implications, but allowed Raistlin to help me sit up. I weakly wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped my ribs. I nestled my face in his neck, whimpering in pain.

When he finished, he fastened my robes closes, and encircled his arms around me, thin arms ghosting around the affected area. I was stunned, and lifted my eyes from the crook of his neck. My eyes met his, and I kissed him.

It was unlike all the other kisses we had shared, it seemed more passionate, more alive then the others. My mouth opened, and his tongue slipped into my mouth as my tongue entered his. We explored the others mouth for a while, but Raistlin suddenly jerked back, standing up and leaving, coughing harshly into his hand.

I managed to catch myself, scraping my hands on the stone floor. I watched Raistlin leave, throat closing with a pain and love I couldn't describe. A sob wracked my frame, and agony erupted in my chest again. I sniffed, wiping at my eyes. _Stop it,_ I told myself, _you'll hurt yourself more._

_I can't believe you thought this would continue so quickly! _Frank taunted. _Are you really that dumb? Good god girl! _

_Shut up! _I mentally shouted at him, the crushing feeling settling in my chest increased. I slowly stood up, one hand trailing along the stone wall. I double checked to make sure I was presentable, and walked back into the camp.

Tasslehoff was sleeping soundly, with Tika glaring daggers at Raistlin. I sighed, and crawled to my bedroll, moving it away from Raistlin's. _He probably wants some space. _I gingerly laid down, and shut my eyes, wishing to stop the throbbing ache building in my ribs.

"_Ast tasarak sinuralan kyrnawi,_" The last thing I saw was white sand floating down around my head.

(LINE BREAK)

I awoke the next morning, ribs feeling less tender. Tika left, dragging Caramon behind her. Caramon kept trying to explain himself to Raistlin, but Raistlin was in a horrible mood, and could barely put up with his twin.

Raistlin barely even looked at me. Caramon explained that he had killed the bazz that had attacked me, but had made a lot of noise, disturbing Raistlin's sleep. Caramon blamed himself for his brother's foul mood.

I sighed, and wished Tika well. Tasslehoff would stay with Raistlin, Sturm, and I, if only to give the refugees a bit of a break. The couple left, arms linked, back down the way we had came in, I felt as if I had changed something huge, but wasn't sure what I had changed.

I shrugged it off, and followed Tasslehoff and Sturm up the airshaft he and Tika had discovered. Raistlin followed after me, coughing weakly when he finished the climb. When we rested a moment, we travelled up a sloping chimney that led to fresh air. When we got to the top, we peered out carefully.

There hadn't been any more disturbances, so we had hoped the draconians had moved on. To our dissapointment, they were camped underneath our escape route. They curled up on the ground, wings folded close to their bodies. Many had their heads resting on burlap sacks. _Probably filled with treasure. _Frank noted.

Only one draconian was awake on watch. Every so often, his head would bow forward, but then he would jolt awake again.

"You said this was an army," Raistlin hissed to Tasslehoff, "There's only fifteen!"

"That's almost an army," Tas returned.

"Not even close," I muttered.

"Fifteen, or fifteen-hundred. It makes little difference. We still need to get past them," Raistlin snapped.

"Unless there's another way out," Tas pointed out.

I looked at Sturm, who shook his helmed head, "Thorbardin lies that way," He pointed to the south, "across the Plains of Dergoth."

"I know," I murmured back, "You've said as such at least three times. Is there another way out of the fortess, a secret way?"

"Our armies swarmed the gates of the fortress. We came in through the front, and swept aside the defenders."

"This is the only way," Raistlin said.

"You can't know for sure!" Tas hissed, "We could do some exploring."

"Trust me. I know," A shiver raced down my spine, "We will wait for the draconians to leave. They will not hang around all day, they will return to the inside of the fortress to continue looting. Once they've gone inside, we can depart."

"We should just kill them now," Sturm said, "They are just goblins. Four of us should be able to handle such a thing, even if two are mages."

I blinked, confused. Tas voiced his thoughts first, "Those aren't goblins."

"Why does he think they're goblins?" I asked Raistlin.

He glared at me, but seemed interested "Remarkable. I can only speculate, but since draconians did not exist during Prince Grallen's time, the helmet does not know what to make of the monsters-"

Something clicked in my head, "The helmet doesn't know what to make of them, and changes them into something he expects to see. Ergo, goblins."

Raistlin nodded, "This should be interesting."

I nodded, and peered down the wall. It was black and smooth, and ended in a pile of rubble. Rocks, boulders, and pieces of the fortress itself made up the pile. At the foot of the pile was the large patch of dry land that the draconians were sleeping on. Beyond that, the mists and the miasma of a swamp. I winced, remembering the last time I was in a swamp.

"We could climb down," Tasslehoff said excitedly.

"It's slick, though," I added.

The draconian's head slumped forward again, and I carefulley reached a hand out to touch the rock of the wall. I bit back a cry, but pulled my hand away. The palm of my hand was bright red and tingly, "The wall is freezing!"

Raistlin cursed under his breath, "Should've known!"

I nodded, "This was becoming too easy."

"Let me feel!" Tasslehoff said excitedly.

The guard's head jerked, and looked around. Sturm grabbed Tas by the collar and dragged him back. I sighed, "You can use the staff to get down, I can cast a spell. What about these two?"

"We could use the ropes! Push off with our feet!" Tasslehoff said.

"It will be slow going, and we will be easy targets if we are spotted," Sturm said.

"It's our only option. Prince Grallen and Tas, can you go back and fetch the extra rope, and anything that could be useful?"

"Why should I lower myself to such a meaningless task?" Sturm asked.

I sighed, "It's the only way we'll get to Thorbardin, m'lord."

Sturm sighed, nodded, and went back with Tas. They were being relatively quiet, and were only gone for a while before returning with the extra rope. It seemed that Grallen had made Tas do most of the work, mostly supervising.

Tasslehoff secured the rope while Raistlin and I informed Sturm what we were doing. Grallen's eyes lit up from the helmet, and offered assistance. Raistlin an I shared a glance; Sturm knew nothing of mountain climbing.

_Apparently, Grallen does._ Frank muttered.

_Makes sense, he lived in a mountain. _I snapped.

Sturm re-did Tasslehoff's knots, making sure they were strong, and secure. He also showed Tas where, and how, to anchor the ropes. As they did that, I watched the draconians wake up. The bozak was the one in charge, it was larger than the others. It's gold scales glistened in the soft light. He was a bully more then a commander, however. Once he was awake, he kicked the bazz awake, snarling abuse at them in their tongue.

The bazz stood up in a clumsy line, and the bozak handed out hunks of maggot filled meat. I wrinkled my nose at the thought, swallowing to push the bile down. I listened carefully, attempting to figure out what was going on. Bits of common and military slang were used, so I was able to get a general sense of what the bozak was ordering.

The bozak was ordering that the draconians go back into the fortress to continue to loot. He also reminded them that he was taking his cut, and told them that no one should keep anything from him or he'd slice off his wings.

They disappeared into the fortress, gutteral shouts echoing through the abandoned keep. I shuddered, and moved aside as Tasslehoff climbed back up the shaft, rope in hand. We waited until the stamping of feet and the shouts faded away. Tas threw the rope down, and I climbed onto the lip. Sweat began pouring down my face as I stared down the wall, at least eighty feet below me was the ground.

Bile once again rose in my throat, and I swallowed more forcefully. Fear tightened in my chest, and I felt frozen. I took a deep breath, muttered, "_pveathrfall_," and jumped.

The magic slowed my descent, made me feel less terrified as well as the cool tendrils gently lowered me to the ground. When my feet hit the ground, I opened my eyes, and fell to the ground, clutching at the earth with my hands, despite my ribs' protests. _Oh gods, sweet Lunitari, Maker's balls! Good God, I am not doing that again!_

I heard light footfalls approach, and saw the butt of the Staff of Magius, "I'm okay," I squeaked.

Raistlin sighed, and I looked up. He was offering a hand to help me up. I smiled weakly, and took his hand. He pulled me up, and I bit back a yelp of pain as my ribs twinged. Raistlin stared at me for a moment, before turning and motioning to the others.

As they climbed down, I walked over to the bags of loot the draconians had left behind. I found a backpack, and picked it up, feeling it's weight in my hands. It was reasonably light, but looked completely full almost to the point of bursting.

"Nekitha!" Raistlin's voice hissed, and I turned. Raistlin had an iron grip on Tas' shoulder, who was trying to get out of Raistlin's grip. I nodded, slinging the pack over my shoulder, "We need to leave before we're spotted!"

I walked over, and turned back, looking at the entrance. _It really does look like a skull. _The air shaft we had climbed out of formed an eye, and another air shaft formed the other. Jagged stalagmites and stalactites formed teeth. The entrance formed a mouth, that almost looked like it was smiling.

I shuddered, "Alright, let's get out of here. Alright, your Highness. Lead the way."

Sturm plunged into the ankle deep water, wading in. The mists rolled around him, and we walked in behind. I shivered at the cold water, and wished there was a spell I could cast that would help. _Thank god you're not all powerful._ Frank muttered.

Raistlin hiked up the skirts of his robes, grimacing at the cold water. Tasslehoff happily skipped in, floundering.

(LINE BREAK)

The sun beat down on us, but brought no warmth, in fact, it was cold. The landscape was beyond desolate; it was completely deserted. _And I thought nothing could get worse than the swamp. _I shuddered, remembering the _awful_ smell, and the slimy unknown creatures winding around my feet. We walked close together to avoid loosing each other in the thick mist.

We had emerged on the hard Plains of Dergoth. Sturm had pointed to a distant cliff, "That is Cloudseeker. Under that lies Thorbardin."

The ground was hard, and dry. There was no signs of life, not even insects. It was unnatural, and unnerving. I looked behind us, and saw no shadows. Nothing, despite the fact the sun was ahead of us. I shuddered, remembering the the past of the Plains. _Bathed in blood, no wonder nothing lives here. I don't blame them. Then the magical blast compounded the problem, killing everything._

"Nekitha," Tasslehoff broke the silence, "I've lost my shadow."

I ignored Tasslehoff, keeping an eye on Raistlin. The magical energy that had infused Raistlin had left, leaving him exhausted after we left the swamp. Every step seemed to take an effort, but he refused to stop. Grallen was ranging ahead, and I kept telling him to slow down, otherwise he would have left us far behind.

"You lost yours too!" Tasslehoff pointed to me, "Now I don't feel so bad."

I sighed, "None of us do, Tas. We don't leave footsteps, either. They should show clearly in the ash"

"We are walking in a land of death. The living to not belong here," Raistlin's voice was just a whisper, carrying in the silence of the plains, "We cast no shadows, we leave no marks."

I shuddered, picking up my pace again, "We should keep going."

Raistlin let out a sigh, coughing heavily. Blood spattered the palm of his hand, "We should. We should not spend the night in this place."

I stopped, and walked back to Raistlin, offering an arm, despite the pain in my ribs. Raistlin leaned into me, for once his body was cold. I sighed, and continued walking. Sturm was ahead, waiting for us.

Tasslehoff pouted, "I hope I get my shadow back. I was fond of it, it went with me everywhere."

"I hope so too, Tas. I hope so too."

We plodded along, and I noticed a large plume of smoke off in the distance. I inhaled deeply, "Meat?"

Raistlin sniffed, "Let's go, we need to hurry. Something important is happening."

We made good time, all things considered. We entered a forest of pine trees, following the smoke. As the sun sunk below the horizon, we came closer to the source of the smoke. The smell was awful, Raistlin had to cover his nose and mouth with a handkerchief, and I did the same. We entered the trees, none to quietly at that. As we got closer to the fire, we heard movement. We all froze, even Sturm.

After a few terse minutes, a voice yelled, "Lizard slime, quick skulking about and come out and fight!"

Tasslehoff yelped, and Raistlin clapped a hand over Tas' mouth. I replied, "Flint!? Is that you?"

"Nekitha?" Flint replied.

"And Tasslehoff, Flint! Don't forget me!"

We walked our way through the trees, and emerged into a clearing. I felt horror strike me as I stood, I froze to a stop, staring around the gloom. Burned down building, piles of melted metal, and charred lumps of flesh littered the ground. _That's what the smell is, Gully Dwarves?_ Anna asked, horrified.

I was stunned, and numb. I felt bile rise in my throat, I ran back into the edge of the forest, and emptied my stomach all over the ground. I walked back, wincing. I hurried to Raistlin's side, noticing that he was barely standing on his own.

Tasslehoff was holding Sturm by the hand, "Look who I found!"

Tanis and Flint stared at Sturm, taking in his odd appearance. Tanis walked over, arms outstretched. Sturm backed up a step, bowed, and stood at the edge of our group. Sturm glared at Flint, eyes flashing.

"Sturm's not here! He doesn't know any of us!" Tas cried excitedly.

"He didn't get hit on the head again, did he?" Tanis asked.

"He's enchanted!" Tas said, barely keeping his excitement in check.

Flint glared at Raistlin, and Tanis glared at me, "Not me!" We both said indignantly, at the same time.

I helped Raistlin to a tree stump that had escaped the fire. He sunk down wearily on it, sighing in relief, "It was the knight's own doing."

"It's a long story," I said, "A really long one."

"What happened here?" Tas asked, looking around.

"Draconians," Tanis said, "They've crossed the mountains."

I nodded, "We ran into some, back at Skullcap. We avoided a confrontation, but barely."

"You managed to get to the fortress?"

"Yes. We were happy to leave, and get off the Plains," I murmured.

"How did you find us?" Tanis asked.

"We saw the smoke, and decided to investigate."

Flint was still staring at Sturm, looking back and forth between the knight and Tasslehoff, "Why is he wearing that helmet? It doesn't fit him, and besides, it's dwarven."

"He's not Sturm!" Tas exclaimed, "He's Prince Grallen from under the mountain! Isn't it amazing, Flint? Sturm thinks he's a dwarf! Ask him yourself!"

Flint's mouth gaped as he stared at Sturm, then he shut it with a snap, "Now Sturm, cut this nonesense out!-"

Sturm clapped a hand to the hilt of his sword. His blue eyes were hard behind the helm, and he said something clumsily in Dwarven. Flint stared in shocked silence.

"What'd he say?" Tas asked.

"'Stay back you dwarven scum,'" Flint quietly translated. Flint turned his glare to Raistlin and I, glaring especially at Raistlin, "Someone had better explain what's going on."

"It was his own fault," Raistlin said, glaring at Flint himself, "I warned him about the helm, and he did not listen, putting the helm on. This is the result, he believes himself to be Prince Grallen. Whoever that is."

"He's a prince of Thorbardin, one of three sons of Duncan. He lived over three hundred years ago. Truly, it is a helm fit for royalty, I've never seen the like."

Flint walked closer to Sturm, and Sturm held his sword out in front of him. I jolted into action, "Flint! Please remember, you're a hill dwarf! You are the enemy Grallen died fighting!"

Flint raised his hands, and backed away, "I don't like this. It smells like magery," He glared at Raistlin again.

Raistlin rolled his eyes, "Yes, but not mine," Raistlin explained how we found the helm, and how Sturm became enamoured with it.

"The helm must have been looking for a warrior, an when Sturm picked it up, the enchantment took hold. The magic is not evil, he will not be harmed."

"When we enter Thorbardin, Grallen will be home. The helm will probably let Sturm go then, leaving him the dour, grim knight he normally is," Raistlin finished, coughing heavily.

"The magic will _probably_ release him?" Tanis asked.

"I did not cast the spell, Tanis... I have no way of knowing for certain. Perhaps you don't understand what's going on. Grallen knows where the Gates of Thorbardin are."

"Great Reorx's beard!" Flint exclaimed, "The mage is right!"

"I told you the key to Thorbardin lies in Skullcap."

"I never doubted you. I have to admit, I was thinking more along the lines of a map," Tanis scratched his beard, "The problem I see is how are we going to keep Sturm from killing Flint?"

"We told him we are mercenaries," I said.

"We could be a group of emissaries, coming to talk about peace terms," Raistlin said softly.

Flint nodded, "Tell him I'm a prince too."

Tanis explained the 'situation' to Sturm. Apparently, Grallen thought this acceptable, and slid his sword back into his scabbard. He gave Flint a stiff bow.

I took a look around, wincing. Tanis caught my look, "Why would draconians do something like this?"

"To silence them. They stumbled upon something they shouldn't have. Some secret of the draconians or a secret the draconians were protecting. Thus they had to die."

"I wonder what that secret is," Tanis mused.

"I doubt we will ever know," Raistlin shrugged.

We left the burnt village, back to the path Tanis and Flint had been on. I sent up a silent prayer to the gods for the Gully Dwarves. Tas skipped ahead to speak to Tanis, and I stayed near Raistlin. He watched me for a minute, "Do your ribs hurt?"

I blinked, and experimentally moved my torso. It tugged, making me wince, but didn't burn as it had earlier, "Not really," I replied back.

Raistlin sighed, and looked around, breathing a little easier, "We're out of that infernal smoke cloud."

Tanis suddenly froze turning to face Raistlin, Tas and I, "I thought I left you back in camp. How did you join up with Raistlin, Caramon, Nekitha, and Sturm? Where is Caramon?"

I ran ha hand through my hair, "Ugh. It's a long story."

Tanis glared, "Explain it to me now, to get it over with."

"Tasslehoff and Tika followed us to Skullcap," I said, "They found a force of draconians, and left to warn the refugees. We went ahead, with the key to Thorbardin."

Tanis blinked, staring at Raistlin, then at me, "Caramon left?"

"With Tika."

Tanis opened his mouth, and then snapped it shut again. He turned back around, and continued to walk, shaking his head. Flint marched along behind Sturm, taking up the rear. Tanis and Tasslehoff were in the front, and Raistlin and I in the middle.

We stopped, and set up camp. As we did so, Tanis asked Sturm to describe the route to Thorbardin. Sturm did, pointing at and describing a ridge line we would be following up the mountain. I sighed, and rubbed my eyes, most of what he was saying didn't make any sense to me, although Flint an Tanis seemed to be entranced with every detail.

I set up my bedroll, and lay down, staring at the sky. Staring down from the numerous stars was two blank parts of the sky. One in the form of a multi-headed dragon, and the other was the outline of a large warrior.

I sighed, and shut my eyes, slipping easily into sleep.

(LINE BREAK)

Author's Note: I thought you guys deserved an extra long chapter, as I haven't updated in a while. As usual, you can PM me (or review) questions, comments, etc.

Again I say, I don't own Dragonlance, and I don't have any money, so please don't sue.


	9. Thorbardin, Kharas Reborn,Trouble

My blood ran cold, "TAS!" Tanis yelled.

Tasslehoff didn't reply. We walked into the cavern, and soon left light behind. We were swallowed by darkness. _I can't see my nose._

"Don't light your staff, Raistlin," Tanis murmured, "Not yet, we don't want to announce ourselves yet."

"They already know we're here," I hissed quietly.

"Maybe, but we need to be cautious."

I rolled my eyes, "They can see us in the dark. The only ones here that can see are you and Flint."

We heard running footfalls, and the rattling of armour, "It's Flint," Tanis said, "Did you find Tas?"

"And Sturm. The kender has gotten himself into a real situation this time. They've been captured by Theiwar."

I sighed mentally, _good lord. I wish I could see what was going on. _I tried to remember what type of dwarves they were, and pulled a blank. That alarmed me to know end, _I had the books practically memorized! What's wrong with me?_

"What's going on, Tanis?" I asked, "I can't see."

"_Shirak!"_ Raistlin spoke, and the light on his staff flared to life. Tanis spun around, about to scold him, but the dwarves shrieked.

Now that I could see, I saw dwarves that did not look like Flint at all. They were thin, and pale, with long scraggly beards. They flung their hands over their faces, shrieking.

Tanis looked stunned, caught between looking angry and curious. Flint glared at Raistlin, "Why do you stare at me? You said these were Theiwar dwarves, who are known to be extremely sensitive to light."

"Known by dwarves, maybe," Flint huffed, "I've never known a human to know such a thing."

"Well, now you have," Raistlin returned.

Tanis shrugged, and shook his head. I shrugged internally, and smirked at Flint's expression. Flint yelled something at the dwarves in Dwarven, and one yelled something back. The same Theiwar began to mutter something, and wiggled his fingers in the air.

My heart froze, and I reached for a spell component pouch, "He's casting a spell! Stop him!" Raistlin called to Flint.

Flint skidded to a halt, "You're the mage!"

"Then get out of the way!" Raistlin and I both said at the same time.

I concentrated for a moment, _I do not need spell components_, and pointed at the Theiwar. Flint flung himself to the floor, and Tanis pressed himself to the wall. Ice flung from my hand, and stuck the Theiwar in the leg, shattering the bone on impact. At the same time, lighting streaked overhead and struck the dwarf in the chest. The dwarf went down as the lightning made the cavern shake. The other Theiwar stopped trying to rob Sturm, and took off down the tunnel. The pounding of their boots and the rattling of their armour could be heard for a short distance before it faded away.

"They couldn't have gone far," Tanis said.

Flint grumbled under his breath, "Knew it was a bad idea to come here. I'll go keep watch down the corridor, you check on the Knight," he paused, then shouted, "and keep that damn helm away from the kender!" Flint stormed off down the corridor.

Raistlin stood over Sturm, shining his light over the knight. I carefully checked his pulse, "His lifebeat is strong. There are no wounds."

Tanis looked at Tas, who looked indignant, "I didn't do it! I found Sturm on the floor with the helm on the ground beside him. I think he must have dropped it!"

"The helm 'dropped' him," Raistlin said, "Now that Grallen's soul is in the hall of his fathers, Sturm will be fine. When he wakes, he will be himself, mores the pity."

Tanis held out a hand to Tas, "You better give me the helm."

Tas clutched the helm to his chest, "Those dwarves were trying to steal it! I rescued it, so can't I try it on, just once? I want to be a dwarf!"

"Over my dead body!" Flint hollered from the corridor.

I rolled my eyes, and poked Sturm's shoulder with my index finger, "Sturm, Sturm! Wake up!" I sent a small wave of magic pulsing through my hand.

Sturm opened his eyes, and stared at me in confusion, "Why did Caramon let me sleep so long? Why are you waking me up? I should have taken watch hours ago," He sat up, and put a hand to his head, "I was having the strangest dream."

I looked up at Raistlin, and stood. Tanis motioned us off to one side, "Will he remember what happened?"

"Unlikely," I replied dryly.

"He may have a hard time believing us when we tell him what happened," Raistlin said.

"Sturm, it's true! I swear!" Tas was excitedly babbling to Sturm, "You put the helm on, and you became a dwarf! You led us to Thorbardin; it was so exciting! I want to try, but none of the others will let me, even Tanis-"

"Tanis?" Sturm turned to Tanis, and recoiled, "What are you doing in Skullcap?" He looked around, "Is it true, then? That I was under some sort of enchantment? I couldn't have led you here, but this does not look to be a part of Skullcap. I have no recollection of leading you here or where we are."

"Perhaps next time I warn you to leave an object alone, you will heed my advice," Raistlin said dryly.

Sturm looked at Raistlin, and flushed in anger. He looked at the helm, that was now in Tanis's hands. Tas had only given it up after much protesting. The anger in Sturm's face faded, "Perhaps I will."

Sturm stood, and moved away from the light, moving into the darkness. Tanis started after him, I touched Tanis on the arm, shaking my head, "He needs time. Enchantments like this are hard on the person they control, he will come to terms on his own. We have other things to think about."

"What do you mean?" Tas asked, still staring sullenly at the helm in Tanis's grip.

"Here we are; in Thorbardin. Now what?" Tanis said, catching my meaning.

_Good question._ I inwardly scoffed. Now that I could see, I cast a glance around the hallway. It was strewn with bits of armour and weapons, mostly all broken. _Remnants of the battle._ I cast a look around, noting the amount of dust and cobwebs with disgust.

Tasslehoff was digging through the debris, and Raistlin was poking at a pile with his staff. Something glinted off the light of his staff, and we both looked at each other. I approached the object, and murmured a spell to see if it was enchanted. _Not enchanted then._

_That's good,_ Frank said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, and gently picked it up. It was a large, silver coin. It was heavy in my hand, but didn't look like money at all. I looked at Raistlin, and wiped off some of the grime with the sleeve of my robes.

It was carved with intricate designs of some sort. Raistlin peered at it, "I have no idea what this is."

"It got left behind. Lost in some armour, I assume," I replied, "It looks important."

Raistlin shrugged, and we both started when Flint suddenly pounded down the corridor, "More dwarves are coming!" He reported, "Hylar by the looks of them. They seem to be tangling with the Theiwar."

A faint light was seen in the distance, and I shoved the coin in a pocket of my robes, sharing a look with Raistlin that clearly said _we'll look more later._ I could hear the pounding of boots, and the rattling of weapons, even though we couldn't see the dwarves.

A deep voice spoke, but I couldn't hear what it said. Curses answered, and the stomping boots began to approach. I felt my heart leap into my throat, and I felt my ribs protest. I grabbed Raistlin's wrist with my hand for reassurance. Raistlin tensed, but didn't pull away.

"Stand your ground, and let me do the talking," Flint said, glaring at Tasslehoff.

"What are Hylar dwarves?" Tanis murmured, "How are they unlike the Theiwar?"

"Theiwar are known as 'dark dwarves', because of their hatred of light. They are untrustworthy, and have always wanted to rule. For all I know, they do now." Flint responded.

"They are also the only dwarves that know how to use magic," Raistlin added.

Flint glared, "As I said, not to be trusted. The Hylar used to rule, it was their King Duncan who shut the gate on us, leaving us to starve."

"That was a long time ago," Tanis said, "Let bygones be bygones."

Flint said nothing. Sturm put on his own helm, and had drawn his sword. I mentally readied a spell, and Raistlin extracted his wrist from my grip. I looked at him, but realized he was readying a spell of his own.

Tanis looked at us, "We are here to ask them a favour. Do not forget those who are counting on us."

I nodded, and swallowed. Flint looked at Tanis, "Best give me the helm."

Tanis handed it over, and Flint wiped away some more of the grime, polishing the rubies with his shirt sleeve. He then tucked it under his arm, and stood waiting.

"Are these Hylar afraid of light?" Sturm asked.

"No, the Hylar are not afraid of anything," Flint replied.

I swallowed the fear building in the back of my throat. The Hylar were good dwarves, unlike the Theiwar. A memory from the book drifted to the forefront of my mind. _They're good, just suspicious._

Just then, a contingent of twelve dwarves were now walking down the corridor. All but one wore chainmail and heavy plate mail over that. The exception was a sickly looking dwarf that had manacles on his wrists. As the others went to confront us, this dwarf sunk to the floor, looking worn out. One of the others paused, and put a hand on the sickly dwarf's shoulder, and said something to him. The sickly dwarf nodded, as if assuring his companion. 

Several of the dwarves had swords and shields, but a few held spears as well as having warhammers strapped across their backs. Several held lanterns that cast an odd greenish light. One dwarf walked ahead of the others as they approached. The only difference about this dwarf was that he wore a tabbard over his armour; it bore a hammer. He carried a large warhammer in his hand, that seemed far larger then any of the other hammers being used. Runes were carved into the handle, and even onto the head.

"That is the Hammer of Kharas," I heard Sturm say to Tanis.

"You have a good eye, human. However this is only a replica," The dwarf said in common. My heart jumped into my throat, but I calmed myself, burying my emotions so I wouldn't be a wreck if something happened.

"I had this hammer made when I took my name," The dwarf continued, words accented oddly, "For I am Kharas, Arman Kharas. The lesser Kharas, the Kharas reborn. It is destined that one day, I will find the true hammer. Until that day, I carry this as a reminder that I am destined for greatness."

"Good gods," Sturm muttered.

Arman was taller then any other dwarf in the room, and his build and stature rivalled Caramon's. Long black hair streamed down his shoulders, with a plaited beard that extended past his waist. He wore a helm studded with jewels, ornamented with the symbol of the hammer.

The dwarves halted some feet before us. The other dwarves were regarding us with astonishment and suspicion. Arman looked at us calmly, and motioned for one of his men, "Go see what that noise was."

The soldier ran past us, glaring at us. Flint said something to Arman in Dwarvish. Arman's gaze flicked to Flint, but he waited for his soldier.

The soldier returned, saying something in Dwarvish. A small conversation broke out, but Tasslehoff moved, catching my attention. He was staring at the lanterns, "There are worms in there! Do you see that, Nekitha? Worms that _glow_."

I sighed, placing a hand on my forehead. _Why do we have a kender?_

Arman stared at Tasslehoff, and switched to common, "Four humans, a Niedar, and a _kender_," He spoke the last word as if it tasted funny.

Tasslehoff smiled, and strode forward, "Tasslehoff Burrfoot!" I grabbed him by the dragonscale shield strapped to his back, and pulled him toward me. I then removed my hand to clamp it over his shoulder. Raistlin planted his staff in front of the kender, "I was just being polite!" Tas protested.

"How did four humans, a Neidar, and a kender get past a sealed gate?" Flint opened his mouth to answer, but Arman raised a hand to silence him, "Where did you come by this helm you hold? It is of ancient Hylar design and is worth a king's ransom by the look of it."

T'manna sighed in annoyance, _can he not just ask one question at a time?_ I shrugged internally.

"We found it!" Tas said, reciting the kender mantra, "I think you must have dropped it."

I clapped the hand that was resting on Tas's shoulder to cover his mouth instead.

Flint, who had been silently seething, finally snapped, "I see the Hylar dwarves have not learned any manners in three hundred years. You stand in the presence of an elder, yet you do not have the courtesy to ask my name or why we are here before you start in you accusations."

Arman's face flushed, "I am a Hylar prince, as such I ask the questions and state commands," He paused, "However, I will permit you to explain yourselves if you can. Introduce yourselves."

"I am Flint, son of Durgar, son of Rehgar Fireforge. A hill dwarf," Flint nearly shouted the words, "Like my father and grandfather before me. Who is your father, Arman Kharas, for you to claim yourself prince?"

"I am Arman Kharas, son of Hornfell, the Hylar Thane. I am the hero of the Dwarfs reborn. When I was given this name, a hallowed light surrounded me, and the spirit of Kharas entered my body. I am the living embodiment of him, and as such am destined to find the Hammer, unify the Dwarven nations, and make my father, Hornfell, king."

I noticed that most of Arman's company was not amused as Arman proclaimed his destiny. Most looked embarrassed, a few rolled their eyes. One muttered something under his breath. Those near Arman grinned, but quickly dispelled their mirth if Arman glanced their way.

Flint stroked his beard, and after a pause said, "The gate opened for us. We had not part in its destruction. The ledge it is supposed to sit on has crumbled with age, and the gate was pushed past the ledge. The shaft could not bear the weight, and broke under the strain."

"How did you find the gate that was concealed for three hundred years?" Arman asked, frowning, "And by what means did you and your human companions entered."

"And kender," Tas muttered solemnly past my hand, "he keeps leaving me out."

I smiled silently as Flint held up the helm, "We were led by this. My friends found it in Skullcap."

"_I_ found the helm," Raistlin corrected. He bowed, "I am Raistlin Majere, and this is Nekitha, a fellow.." he paused, "friend."

I bowed awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Raistlin continued, "We knew at once the helm was possessed by it's late owner, who died in battle. His name was Grallen, son of Duncan."

Arman let out a cry, putting a hand to his sword, and stepping back. The other dwarves shouted, making the cavern almost unbearable. Sturm clapped a hand to his sword, and my hand gravitated to my dagger.

I looked over at Flint, who looked as confused as I felt. Arman silenced the clamouring dwarves with a commanding gesture. He stared at the helm, looking grim. Arman turned back to Raistlin and I, "A human wizard, I might have known. Was it you who brought it here?"

"I found it," Raistlin replied, "The noble knight volunteered to wear the helm. Under the helm's enchantment, the prince led us here and opened the gate. We were glad to fulfil Prince Grallen's last wish."

"I am Sturm, son of Angriff Brightblade. I am honoured to have been able to serve the fallen prince," Sturm bowed, but kept his hand on his sword.

Arman gazed at each of us, I turned to Tanis, "Your turn."

Tanis looked at Flint, who shrugged, "Your Highness, Raistlin is being diplomatic when he says we came here with the helm voluntarily. The truth is that we had no choice in the matter. The helm took Sturm prisoner, and forced him to come to Thorbardin. He had no idea what he was doing, he was held in thrall by a prince none of us knew about except Flint, who knows the history of your people."

"I know alright," Flint growled, "I know that Duncan shut us out to starve."

Tanis glared at Flint, "You're not helping."

Flint muttered something. Arman shook his head, "I do not know whether to believe you. If what you say is true, that you brought the helm to us with innocent intentions; that is worse. The helm of Prince Grallen is cursed, and since you brought the helm, you bring the curse to us. You have brought the destruction of the dwarves to our very doorstep."

Tanis sighed, "I'm sorry. We had no way of knowing."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I will have to report the destruction of the gate to the Council of Thanes, you will have a chance to tell your story. If they believe it."

"_If _they believe it?" Flint bristled, "Do you have the nerve to tell me to my beard that my friends and I are lying?"

"We have only your word that this helm is what you claim it to be. It could be a fraud, a fake."

Flint looked about ready to explode from anger, but Raistlin spoke up, "There is a simple way to find out if we are telling the truth."

"What would that be?" Arman demanded.

"Put the helm on your head" I looked to see Raistlin smirking.

Arman cast a disgusted look at the helm, "No dwarf would dare. The council will decide on how to procede."

Tas waved a hand in the air, and broke away from my hand covering his mouth, "Let me! I'll try it on!"

"There is no need to prove to this council or anyone that I am not a liar," Flint seemed to be barely holding on to his self control, his dark eyes gleaming with anger. He turned to face us, "I told you that this was a bad idea. I don't know about the rest of you, but I am leaving. And seeing as this helm is not wanted, I'm taking it with me."

With that, Flint started to stomp back the way we came. I let go of Tas, "Flint!"

He didn't turn around, and annoyance flared in my chest, "Flint, turn around, and come back here right now. Acting like a child will be of no help to us now," I felt magic pulse through my fingers.

Flint stopped, and glared back at me, "What would you know? You are little more than a child yourself!"

"Stop him!" Arman commanded, "Seize them!"

A spear was roughly pointed into my back, Sturm was staring down at a spear, Tanis was as well, and Tas tried to fight, but got grabbed by his hair, and had a knife put to his throat. Flint's face was bright red, and veins were popping up in his forehead. He placed the helm at his feet, and drew his battleaxe, "I will send the first dwarf that comes near me to the hall of his fathers. Reorx take me if I don't!"

Four of Arman's soldiers started for Flint, "He's going to get us all killed!" Sturm exclaimed.

I felt the magic building in my hands burst forth, that automatically surrounded Flint in a bubble. The nearest dwarf that poked at the shield, that had been aiming for Flint, was thrown back. Before I could even blink, something hard struck me on the back of the head, and I collapsed onto the cavern floor, unconscious.

(LINE BREAK)  
Author's Note: Thought you guys would like a long chapter after the long wait! So, here it is! As always, suggestions, questions, comments, and the like can be left in a review or can be PM'd to me.

Disclaimer: Only thing I own is Nekitha. No money is being made off of this, I swear.


End file.
